


Lost In Star Wars

by handsinmittens



Series: Lost In Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, don't hate me if you enjoy this and i don't update a lot, only i'm lazy and i need time to think it over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You love Star Wars. You love everything to do with it. You love all the characters except one. You know which one I mean. One day you hear a noise coming from the bedroom in your flat and you go to investigate.





	1. Lost In Poe Dameron's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in Austen was a 4 part mini series for ITV on British tv. It was crazy and it was pretty much a reader insert. You can find it online. Darcy has a big hat. This will contain several new characters and is set just after TFA. Also i’ll mostly base this off just the movies because I don’t know much about the extended universe or anything else. This will be my first series that’s neato. Female pronouns. You live in England just because I wanted to make one single joke

It is a truth generally acknowledged that we are all longing to escape. You escape always to your favourite franchise, Star Wars. You’ve watched it so many times now that you dream of it and it’s like you’re actually there. It’s a galaxy you know so intimately, that you can see it and that you can touch it. You can see the Skywalkers, the lightsabers and that time Anakin was shirtless.......Woah there! You thought. Let’s take this down a little. Now where were you?

Ah yes. Star Wars. Your life was going ok. You had a decent job, a place of your own and a boyfriend who cared for you. Well sort of. Your job involved a lot of angry customers, your boyfriend was an asshole at times and your place was not big and often had problems but you do what everybody does, you deal with it and complain about it on the internet later. Luckily Star Wars is always there for you to lose yourself in and forget about your own problems even if it is only for a few hours.

* * *

 

You enter your flat and throw your coat somewhere, not really caring where it lands. It’s been a tough day and customers just seemed to have it out for you. You look at your phone and notice you have a text from your boyfriend, Jack. Great just what else you needed. Sometimes you wonder why you’re still with him, maybe you should just break up with him but now is not the time to be thinking of things like that, now is the time for Star Wars.

‘Hey babe. Can’t come round now but I can cum later on ;)’

‘Don’t bother Jack, I already have plans that involve nobody except me.’ You text back

Your phone went off again but you ignore it and toss your phone onto the sofa. This is not the time to deal with horny boyfriends. You head off to the shower thinking of nothing but curling up on the sofa in your pajamas and watching Star Wars.

After a hot relaxing shower and wearing your favourite X-Wing pajamas you head to the fridge to get a drink and some snacks. You decide to watch the Force Awakens. Settling in on the sofa, you close your eyes as you hear John Williams’ opening theme. Kylo Ren is just leaving his ship when you heard a knock on your door. Pausing the movie, you got up to answer it. You opened your door to find Jack standing on the other side.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to see anyone tonight.” You said as he pushed past you. Jack flopped down on the sofa and cracked open a beer he took from the fridge.

“I just want to watch my film in peace.” You muttered, closing the door and following him back to the living room.

“You never answered my text so I thought you’d been injured and I rushed over to help my damsel in distress like your Liam Skyfarmer.” He gestured to the tv where you had paused it on Kylo Ren.

“It’s Luke Skywalker, that’s Kylo Ren on the screen, i’m not in distress and I am definitely not your damsel.” You said. “Listen Jack just get out. I don’t want you here tonight I told you that. Why do you insist on not listening to me?” You took Jack by the arm and dragged him to the door.

“You’d rather spend time with fictional people than your own boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes I would.”

“You’d rather spend time with people you will never meet than your own boyfriend?”

“I’d rather spend time with people I will never meet than my own ex-boyfriend you mean?”

“Wait what?”

Yeah I can’t do this anymore. I’m sick of you disrespecting me and not listening to me. I won’t regret this decision before you say anything. Now goodbye Jack. Enjoy your beer.” You slam the door in his face and stomped back to the sofa. Maybe now you can finally watch Poe Dameron sass Kylo Ren in peace.

*CRASH*

“Oh for crying out loud!” You yelled out. You switched off the tv because clearly you weren’t meant to watch anything tonight. You crept over to the bedroom door and could hear a muffled voice inside. You threw open the door, turned on the light and prepared to throw everything you could at the intruder.

“Wait! Stop! Don’t do anything I’m not going to hurt you” A familiar voice rang out.

“That’s what people say before they hurt you” You picked up a jumper off the floor and threw it at him.

“Hey don’t do that!” The mysterious person ducked due to the book you just threw at them and hid on the other side of the bed.

“Who are you?” You moved closer to the bed and peered over the bed. All you could see was a mess of hair and a whole lot of orange.

“If I tell you do you promise to stop trying to kill me?”

“No” You watched as the person slowly stand up.

“Fine then. I am Poe Dameron. X-wing pilot and commander of the black squadron. Are you wearing my ship on your shirt?”

“Shut the front door.”

“Is it open?” Poe made to move past you but you stopped him.

“Poe Dameron? The best pilot in the resistance Poe Dameron?” Your eyes widened. This couldn’t be real... could it?

“Yes ma’am the one and only.” A smirk appeared on his face.

“Maybe Jack was right. Maybe I am injured. I hit my head on something and i’m unconscious. Maybe I died. I have died and gone to heaven. My personal angel is Poe Dameron.” Poe watched you as you tried to get a grip on what exactly what was going on.

“I can assure you I am very real and you still haven’t answered why you are wearing my ship.”

“What? Oh. A friend gave it to me as a present.”

“Interesting. Why do you have Kylo Ren’s face on your bed?” You looked over at your bed. You were very proud of your Kylo Ren quilt. You are an adult in control of yourself and if people didn’t want you to have a Star Wars themed bed then why do they make them for adult beds?

“It’s not important right now. What is important is that a character from a galaxy far far away was hiding under my bed.”

“I wasn’t hiding I was using very strategic moves to avoid enemy fire.” Poe sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You were hiding.” You sat down next to him trying to figure out what is going on. “How did you end up in my bedroom?”

“All I remember is putting my outfit away in my wardrobe, next thing I know I came out of that door and then you attacked me.” You moved off the bed to open your wardrobe. You looked inside and there was nothing in there except clothes, although you couldn’t see the back of it.

“Are you saying I have a magical wardrobe where I can travel between two worlds?” You looked at Poe trying not to laugh. A magical wardrobe in England? Where had you heard that one from before?

“I guess so. I told you my name what’s yours?” Poe asked

“I am Daughter of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe.” Poe tilted his head in confusion. He definitely did look like a puppy.

“I’m kidding it was just a reference to...... You know what never mind. I’m Y/N L/N. I’m not a pilot or a commander of anything i’m just me.” You told Poe. Being just you was fine, especially now that just you had Poe Dameron sitting on your bed.

“I should be going back now. Still got the whole galaxy to save.” Poe stood up and walked back inside the wardrobe. He popped his head out and said “It was nice meeting you Y/N L/N, daughter of Eve.” He winked and left. You couldn’t help but blush and you were now faced with two choices. Go back to the tv and watch Star Wars or follow Poe Dameron through your magical wardrobe and live it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m telling you bud, I just went in and I was in a room with Kylo Ren’s face on. There was a girl there and she tried to kill me.” Poe Dameron was sat on the floor talking his droid. It took you a minute to get here because you had to change into something else. You’ve seen movies and tv shows like this, you needed to be dressed and prepared for all moments.

“I didn’t try to kill you I was trying to defend my base using very strategic moves to avoid possible enemy fire.” Poe turned around and stood up at the sound of your voice. His eyes widened as it finally clicked in his head that you had followed him here.

“Why did you follow me here? It’s way too dangerous here.” Poe said as he watched you move around his room.

“You see the thing is it’s not everyday somebody appears in your room claiming they came through your wardrobe, talk about saving a galaxy then just leaving.” You stopped moving and faced him.

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous, I’m staying.”

 


	2. Lost In The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be dreaming, you might be unconscious, you might be dead, so why not go through the magic wardrobe? With that logic you followed Poe Dameron through the wardrobe and have ended up in the Star Wars universe. He thinks you should go back, you think he’s a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Lost in Austen messed around with the book canon. Example Wickham wasn’t a dick and Caroline Bingley was a lesbian. So I’m going to mess with Star Wars canon. Luke Skywalker is now Liam Skyfarmer. I don’t subscribe to the theory that Rey is a Skywalker/Skyfarmer so that won’t happen. Unfortunately I won’t be making stormpilot canon either but we can all hope right disney? Don’t let our dreams be dreams.

“You need to leave now. This isn’t the place for messing around, we are in the middle of a galaxy wide war and I don’t need to deal with someone who thinks this is all just a big game. Lives are at stake here.” Poe grabbed your hand, pushed you inside his wardrobe and shut the door. He had seen some strange things but this really tops it all. Maybe he did die after escaping from the _Finalizer._ BB-8 rolled off to his charging station and shut down.

The wardrobe door opened again and you stepped out.

“Looks like this was a one way trip. No returns.” You said, trying not to seem too smug. Poe looked inside the wardrobe and could see the back of it. That wasn’t there before. There was a huge grin on your face you couldn’t believe this. You were actually in the Star Wars universe. This exact universe which had Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa.

“Holy shit!” Poe jumped at the sound of your voice. “Leia Organa is here isn’t she? I love Leia she’s one of my favourites. Just so badass and takes no shit you know? I loved the way she just-”  You mimed a choking action and your eyes lit up at the thought of meeting Leia Organa and you go to leave Poe’s room.

“Woah there. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Poe moved to stand in front of you, blocking your way. “We have to figure this out before we leave this room.”

“Come on Dameron, telling Leia that I just came out of your wardrobe from a completely different reality is probably the least strangest thing to happen to her.” You move to go around him but he puts his hands on your shoulders stopping you. The feel of his hands on you briefly stopped you from thinking of anything else. Before either of you could say or do anything there was a loud knock on the door and a voice yelled out;

“Hey Poe are you done yet? Rey has just finished her training for the day and she’s going to teach me to pilot. Rey told me to tell you that she’d be glad to give you some pointers.” You recognized that voice as Finn’s and your smile grew wider. Finn was one of your all time favourite Star Wars characters and he was on the other side of that door.

“I’m sorry Finn but I don’t feel well I think I’ll just stay in my room.”

“Alright bud feel better soon. I’ll check by later.” You heard Finn’s footsteps fade away. You took Poe’s hands off your shoulder, pretending to not love the feel of your hands on his. No, now was not the time for this. You were in Star Wars.

“Right ok we have to think this through together. I fell in my wardrobe and into your room, I walked back through then you followed me and now here we are. You know just your average day.” Poe started pacing up and down his room, leaving you free to calmly walk out the door and be very chill about Leia Organa being so very near to you.

“I have a solution to all of this. I don’t go back through the wardrobe, we explain to the general what happened, I help you, we win the war, we slap Kylo Ren around the face and yell at him for disappointing Leia then you and I still never go back the way I came.” You said. Poe stopped pacing and looked at you.

“What do you mean Kylo Ren disappointed Leia?” Poe was now looking confused. Yeah he was definitely not awake right now. He will wake up hungover and lying naked in the middle of the meeting room again just because he took on a bet with Snap. Some things just don’t need to happen more than once.

“Oh you know Kylo Ren is Han and Leia’s kid and he killed all those jedi and now he sulks on a ship with that ginger fuck. He spends most of his time talking to his dead grandad because you know that’s not super creepy and weird at all. I can’t believe he willingly let a talking ballsack convince him he was the better teacher. This is what you get when you name your kid after a wizard hermit and you never do a background check on that hermit.”

“Do you mean Ben? Ben Organa-Solo? He never did any of that, he quit training and came back to live with his dad.” Poe sat down on his bed feeling faint. The last thing he wanted to do was faint in front of the pretty girl. “Kylo Ren is a person who exists but nobody knows who they are. Nobody knows much about them at all. I don’t think Han and Leia had anymore children though.”

Kylo Ren is someone completely different? Ben’s full name is Ben Organa-Solo? There is another question you needed to ask but decide to wait for another time to ask.

“Ok alright fine I will take you to the general but you have to stay quiet and do as I tell you.” Poe stood up but didn’t move

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Ben’s middle name Chewbacca?”

Poe fainted


	3. Lost In Th- Holy Shit That's Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron, military Commander and ace pilot just fainted in front of your eyes. Normally it would be hilarious but you were in an alternate universe right now. You have two options now, cry or wake up the droid. Alternate option: do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Leia Organa with all my heart and crispy blackened withering soul. Never trust BB-8 also Liam Skyfarmer is here. My feelings about certain characters may appear like for Kyle Ron. I make things up about the force.

“Poe? Hey come on it’s not funny. Wake up.” You poked Poe gently with your foot but he did not stir. “I can’t believe this, he actually fainted in front of me.” This would of been a much better deleted scene than Kylo Ren crying in his dad’s ship. Poe looked like a disney prince, only true loves kiss would wake him up but you couldn’t just drag his ship into his room. His room is too small to fit a spaceship in.

If you couldn’t wake up Poe then the only other one who could right now was BB-8. If you remembered correctly both the droid and Rey attacked Finn just because he wore Poe’s jacket so you’d really like to avoid that happening to you. You dragged a chair over to where BB-8 was charging and hid behind it. The droid never moved. You then softly kicked it and ducked behind the chair but still BB-8 never moved.

“Come on droid wake up.” You muttered. Suddenly there was movement from the droid. You jumped on the bed so as to avoid any rogue electric rods. Nice try alternate universe, but you won’t fall victim to BB-8 like everybody else. You watched as the droid rolled over to Poe and shocked him awake. Just as you predicted. That droid was a maniac.

“Buddy? I had the weirdest dream but it doesn’t matter now. I’m awake and everything is fine and normal.” Poe sat up, rubbing his head.

“Yeah as about as normal as an intergalactic war can get right?” Poe jumped up then fell over at the sound of your voice. He managed to get a look at you, standing on his bed never taking your eyes off of his droid.

“Poe I think we should get you to the medbay.” You got off the bed and helped him up.

“I’m fine...i’m totally fine I don’t know what you mean.....I....am....FINE.” With that Poe passed out in your arms. Yeah totally suave and sophisticated.

“BB-8, you don’t know me and I don’t speak droid but I need to take him to the medbay now.” BB-8 whistled and rolled towards the door. You took this to mean yes and you dragged Poe out of his room and followed BB-8 to the med bay.

* * *

 

You watched the nurse treat Poe for a small cut on his head. Other than that he was fine which was good you didn’t want to be the one responsible for injuring the resistance’s best pilot. You couldn’t help a faint smirk appear on your face but it soon disappeared when you saw Leia Organa walk through the door. Seeing her and being near her was better than anything in every universe. When Leia saw you, she walked over to you with a smile on her face. It was a good thing you were already in the medbay because you felt faint yourself.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the base before.” Leia asked. Before you could reply with something that didn’t make you sound insane, Poe spoke for you.

“She’s from an alternate galaxy, then she followed me through the wardrobe that I originally fell through when I put my clothes away. It’s just a normal wardrobe now and she’s stuck here. Kylo Ren was in her bed.” You had to stuff your fist in your mouth because you were about to laugh and you were afraid you’d never stop. Great first impression to give to Leia Organa. Just great. Leia turned to you and asked;

“Is this true?”

“It uh is mostly true. Kylo Ren was not in my bed but Poe Dameron was hiding under my bed.” You replied managing not to burst out laughing. You should get some sort of award for this.

“Well I can safely say this is very new to us all. It just might be the most normal thing to happen to us today. Ben almost blew up the falcon, Han blew up at him and Chewie is stopping them both from fighting again.” Leia sighed and you thought Han was alive? He was still alive? Well of course he would. His son is here so he wouldn’t confront him on the bridge. The very thin bridge that had no railings, with spooky dark lighting and a lightsaber pointed at his chest. It’s a wonder anybody was shocked when Kylo killed Han. Although by the sounds of it they just might kill each other here. Leia turned to you and you started speaking again.

“My name is Y/N L/N and yeah I followed Poe Dameron through a wardrobe.”

“Does the force exist in your galaxy?” You were taken aback by Leia’s question. Sadly it did not.

“No it doesn’t, why do you ask?” If only the force did exist then you could close the door from your bed and not have to get out of it.

“It’s because I can’t feel it around you. Normally I would say it’s because you’re a force user and you could be hiding it but if it doesn’t exist in your galaxy what could that mean? Come with me, we will go see my brother about this. Two force users heads are better than one.”

“Liam Skyfarmer?” You don’t know why you found that funny but nothing is the same as the movies it’s entirely possible that Luke Skywalker jedi master could be Liam Skyfarmer the moisture farmer. Classic Liam.

“No my brother is Luke Skywalker.” You breathe a sigh of relief while Leia walked out of the room. First Poe Dameron fainted into your arms and now Leia Organa had stood right in front of you. If this was your personal heaven you were happy.

Poe watched as you left the room and he felt a bit sad. Why did he feel that? It was definitely not because he was missing you. Once he got the all clear to leave the medbay he tried to leave as fast as he could. If Snap and Jessika knew what happened he’d never hear the end of it. He couldn’t fault them since he did the same to him but if they knew he’d fainted they’d spread it around the base faster than Han running away from Leia when she catches him trying to sneak off in the falcon.

“Hey Poe! We were looking for you.” Poe squeezed his eyes shut. They found him already. 

“The general said you were here are you ok?” Poe opened his eyes when he recognized that voice as Rey’s. 

“Who was that with her? The general mentioned you knew her.” Finn said

“Oh it’s uh a bit complicated. I’ll explain to you on the way to the cafeteria.” The three of them left the medbay when Poe felt a slap on his back. Oh great. It was him.

“Hey there Dameron. Heard you fainted.” It was Ben Organa-Solo. He and Poe had been best friends since childhood and he was still as annoying as ever.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Ah the force moves in mysterious ways my young padawan.” Yeah Ben has been at his uncle’s weed stash he claims to never grow, Poe thought.

“The force doesn’t work like that!!” Rey yelled. She was spending too much time around Han.


	4. Lost In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You followed Poe Dameron through a magic wardrobe, you heard Finn’s voice, didn’t get electrocuted by BB-8, you’ve kept it calm in the presence of Leia Organa and now you’re going to meet Liam Skyfarmer. You feel like you’re going to explode and if this is how it ends it’s fine by you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that was the way I go then it’s fine by me

You followed Leia Organa to the room you recognized as the one from the force awakens and you internally squealed. Your day was getting better and better. The people you passed gave you curious looks but soon went back to what they were doing. You looked around and tried to take it all in but it was all too much. You weren’t watching where you were going and walked into something very hard but also very furry.

“Hey watch where you’re going kid.” You looked at exactly what, or rather who, you walked into and it was Chewbacca.

“Sorry I didn’t see where I was going.” A voice inside your head told you that telling Han maybe he shouldn’t let his walking carpet get in your way would be a bad idea. Only Leia could get away with it. Plus you liked Chewie, he was very cool.

“Han don’t go starting trouble again.” Leia had come to your rescue.

“Who is this?”

“This is Y/N she came through a magic wardrobe

“Magic wardrobe eh? I’ve used that one before. Shame no one believed me and instead chose to shoot me and Chewie.” Chewie growled and Han frowned.

“Fine they just chose to shoot me are you happy now?” Han grumbled and shuffled off with Chewbacca. Possibly towards the hangar while Leia was distracted.

* * *

 

You were all stood around a table and you tried not to look at the floor as Luke Skywalker assessed you. You hoped Leia was right and that she wasn’t able to read you because then Luke would probably find out about that fanfic you once wrote about him and Han. Maybe more than once. Couple of times. Possibly more.

“So you’re Y/N L/N.” You nodded as Luke spoke to you. “Leia is right, neither she or I can feel the force with you or around you.”

“Do you think it could be because i’m not from this galaxy and from a place where the force doesn’t exist so I’m kind of just...here.” You said.

“Most likely. I have to say this is most unusual.”

“Mmmhmmm.” You didn’t trust yourself to say anything.

“What can you do?” Leia asked you.

“Uuuhhhhh what?” You said intelligently.

“We are in the middle of a war, we can use all the help we can get.” She explained.

“Well my job back home was to deal with a lot of angry people and try not to let it drive me crazy. I’ve been doing it for about two years.” You’d rather serve in a galactic war than go back to working retail again.

“You’d be a good fit for my assistant. It seems clear to me that you aren’t a threat and there is no way to get you back home. So in the meantime you can help me out.” Leia said.

“Do I have a choice?”

“No. Now follow me and i’ll show you what you need to do.”

* * *

 

A week had gone by since you had followed Poe through your magical wardrobe and become Leia’s assistant. What your idea of an assistant was and what Leia’s idea was were completely different. What Leia really wanted you to do was babysit Han and Chewbacca.

“Just keep an eye on them that’s all, it doesn’t take much.”

“It might take both of my arms though!” But Leia had already walked off, leaving you alone with a grumpy smuggler and a very tall walking carpet.

* * *

 

“Ditch the old man and come babysit me instead.” You rolled your eyes at the familiar voice. It was Ben Solo. At first his innuendos were funny but now they were over done and boring. It wasn’t Ben you were interested in, it was that handsome pilot you had found under your bed. He’d been sent off on a mission early and the base seemed quieter without him.

“Your mother would kill me.” You craned your neck to look up at him. I mean really what is with these ridiculously tall Skywalkers?

“No she won’t my mother loves you. No more than me obviously, i’m the one she loves the most.” Ben said and you rolled your eyes. He was such a mummy’s boy. It was really cute to be honest.

“Why don’t you go bug Rey or Finn?”

“Rey is at jedi training and Finn is training the cannon fodder.” Ben said, sitting down next to you. You had decided sitting on the falcon was the best way to keep Han from going anywhere. Han told you he could easily take off but Chewbacca wouldn’t let him.

“You can’t keep calling the new recruits cannon fodder.” You told him but Ben only shrugged.

Innuendos aside Ben was a pretty great guy. He made you laugh and had been one of the first to welcome you to the base. Shortly after Rey and Finn had become your friends eager to learn more about alternate universes and Poe hiding under a bed made of Kylo Ren. For some reason people assumed Kylo Ren existed in your universe and you had been the one to skin him alive and make him your bed covers. Ew. It was easier to explain than the real reason why you knew so much about the resistance and the rebellion. Rogue One hadn’t come out when you left so you often wondered what happened to them.

“Poe isn’t here you know. He won’t be back for a few more days.” Ben said.

“I wasn’t asking.”

“Yeah but you always have that look on your face when he’s around. It’s cute really. Sort of like a puppy dog look.”

Before you could say anything the sound of x-wings filled the air.

“Oh look here is your boyfriend now.” You said to Ben

He shoved you away from him as he climbed down the falcon. You were about to leave and follow him when you remembered Han was inside the falcon and itching to get away. Instead you settled for watching Poe climbing out of his x-wing and taking his helmet off. How is it possible he could be so immune to helmet hair? You sighed a bit too loudly.

“Careful kid I don’t think the deaf old lady down the other side of the galaxy heard that.” Han said. He had finally given up trying to get away and was on his way back into the hangar when he had heard you sigh. Your face flushed bright red and Han helped you down from the ship.

“Want my advice?”

“Not really.”

Chewbacca laughed. Han glared at him.

“Talk to Dameron, I think you’ll find he sighs loudly when sees you as well.”

“Yeah because i’m going to go to you for advice. Mr ‘I like to insult the woman that I love then kiss her in the back of a ship’ yeah great, you’re a regular Casanova.”

“How do you know about that?!”

“What? Nothing! General? Yes I’m on my way bye!” You ran off in the direction of what you hoped was the control room. You had got to stop slipping up like that. You hadn’t really told everybody the full story of why you know everything and you weren’t going to start now.


	5. Lost In The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been sentenced to being Han Solo’s babysitter, Ben Solo hits on you every chance he gets, Rey hits him every chance she gets and Poe is already in love with the magical girl from the alternate universe. If you were back on Earth this would be some kind of Star Wars Au fic you’d love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU HEAR ME.

“….and Bob’s your uncle!”

“Luke is my uncle.”

“I know Luke is your uncle.” You sighed.

Han had gotten up early in the morning and had escaped with Chewbacca. Leia wasn’t happy but at least she let you off the hook. Since you now had a free day, you decided to check out the space ships and had found Ben underneath one of them trying to fix it. You had asked him to show you the basics and he agreed. With a cheesy line to go with it.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this spaceship business Benjamin.”

You handed him back the wrench he gave to you. You hadn’t really done much, after all it was somebody’s ship they might need it in an emergency but he let you hold the tools. You told Ben that was he really making you feel like a big grown up now and he replied that there are other ways he could make you feel like a big grown up and you hit him with the wrench. His laughter had echoed from underneath the ship.

“I told you my name isn’t short for Benjamin and it’s more than simple spaceship business Y/N.”

Yeah it was short for Obi-Wan which was just odd and made no sense. No wonder the poor kid turned to the dark side.

“Alright, let’s take a break for a minute.”

You and Ben sat on the floor near the ship and he handed you a drink. Since he was the only person nearby who would listen, you decided to complain about Han.

“I’m telling you Ben, your dad does me fucking nut in.”

Ben choked on his drink. “What did you just say about my dad?”

“I said he drives me up the fucking wall.” You said.

“I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“It’s a fucking pisstake Ben. I’m trying my best here and he takes off. I think I understand how Leia feels now.”

“Uh huh. Oh hey look here comes Poe!” Ben jumped off of the floor and pushed Poe towards you and you stood up.

“Well you know me, got lots to be getting on with bye.” Ben rushed off leaving you and Poe behind.

“Chicken.”

“Poe.”

“What?”

“My name’s Poe not chicken.”

“No I was calling Ben a chicken.” You said.

“Oh. He does sort of look like one though. I thought chickens only existed on Endor.”

“Endor has chickens?”

“We’ve gone off topic.” Poe said.

“I want to see some Endor chickens. Anyway Poe we’ve gone off topic.”

“I just said that.” He muttered.

“What are you doing here?”

Poe had been fixing his own ship further away from Ben and he noticed you talking to him. Laughing with him. Poe, who was not jealous, came over to see what Ben had that Poe didn’t. It had only been a week since Poe met you and already he had fallen for you. His parents always told Poe that there would be somebody out there for him and the one person who was out there for him was actually from another galaxy and probably doesn’t even want much to do with him.

“I came over to see you. I was the first person you met and we’ve never properly talked. I heard Han managed to finally slip past us all so you have a free day. I have a free day what a coincidence.”

“Coincidence my arse.”

“You say the most strangest things.”

“Do you wanna see my space ship?”

You coughed to hide your laugh but he didn’t notice. Poe was acting like such a child, trying to show off all his new shiny toys to impress people. It was cute.

“Alright let’s have a gander at this spaceship of yours.” You said, following him.

* * *

 

“So this is my ship. It’s a T-70 X-Wing fighter. One of a kind, custom paint job. I call it _Black One._ ” Poe stood in front of his ship with a huge smile on his face. He was very proud of it.

“It’s lush. I’ve seen it before although it’s nothing compared to seeing it right in front of me. I don’t have an X-Wing I just take the bus.”

Poe’s smile dropped off his face. What did you just call his ship? When could you of possibly seen his ship before and what in the name of the maker was a bus?

You noticed Poe’s expression drastically change and you hastened to explain yourself.

“By lush I mean it’s good, it’s nice. I like it. The bus is a type of public transport back on Earth.” You said. Well buses were supposed to be transport but they never turn up when they are meant to.

“When have you seen my ship before?”

“Hmmm?”

“You said you’d seen my ship before and that it’s nothing like seeing it right in front of you.”

“I said I’d never seen your ship before and it’s nothing like the one Ben was working on. Yours is better and superior.” You were getting nervous now. You had to stop talking about Star Wars to people who actually lived in the Star Wars universe. You’d already slipped up with Han and now Poe. Next thing you know you’d be telling Leia how you loved her strangling Jabba the Hutt in a metal bikini. Something told you that not many people would know about that one nor would Leia appreciate you telling everyone about it.

Poe decided to drop it the moment you mentioned Ben and how Poe’s ship was better.

“Do you want to see the inside of the ship?”

* * *

 

After Poe had finished showing off his ship, then his one of a kind droid when it showed up, he had asked you if you wanted to grab some food. You agreed because you were starving, you didn’t know your way to the canteen and any chance to be with Poe Dameron was a chance you were taking.

You and Poe grabbed some food and sat down in a corner away from everyone else. You were glad for some privacy, you were still nervous around people especially considering not a week ago they only existed in your dvd player and fan fics.

“So how are you liking life in a different universe?”

“Apart from the spaceships, vastly superior medicine, the force and the constant threats of deadly planet destroyers it’s not that much different than home.”

“How do you know about the deadly planet destroyers?” Poe asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Ahhhh patience my young grasshopper. You will know all in good time.” You said with a smile on your face.

“Is a grasshopper like a padawan?”

“Yes I suppose so.”

“So uh…..were you seeing anyone back home?” Poe asked casually.

“Yeah I was but he was a complete and utter wanker so I kicked him to the curb. It was great at first but it turned out he was just a tosser.”

Poe said nothing and so you decided to change the subject.

“Poe, can teach me how to fight?” He choked on his food.

“What?”

“It’s clear i’m going to be here for a while wouldn’t it be best if I learnt how to fight?”

“I dunno…”

“If you can’t do it then I can always ask Ben, I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.”

“NO!”

You were surprised at Poe’s sudden outburst.

“I mean no i’ll be happy to teach you. We can start tomorrow. The training area is empty at night and we won’t be disturbed.”

“Me? All alone at night with the resistance’s best pilot? I like the sound of that.”

Poe start eating his food again to hide his blush.


End file.
